Amor Compartido
by Sunako-san
Summary: Normalmente una persona se enamora de otra persona, una y no dos; en mi caso, yo me enamoré de ambas, las cuales resultaron ser mis mejores amigas...


¡¡Hola!!

¡Gracias por leer!

Ni Magical Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco los poemas utilizados, los cuales son propiedad de sus debidos autores.

Le dedico este One-shot a:

- Kida, por todo lo que hace por mí, su apoyo, su guía, ánimo y cariño. Gracias.

- Mayor Mike Power III, ya que fue hecho por él que lo pidió, gracias por tu paciencia y amistad.

… …. …. ….

_Igual que en la vida y la muerte, que son separadas por una delgada línea, la amistad y el amor viven en la misma situación__…_

"**Amor compartido****"**

**Por: Sunako-san**

**Capítulo Único**

Desde que tuve el incidente con el libro de la oscuridad, Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan han estado a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas situaciones, inclusive cuando tuve que pasar por la rehabilitación de mis piernas.

Mi vida empezó a mejorar desde entonces, siento más ganas de vivir desde que las conocí.

Pero siempre que las veo junto a mí, mi corazón late fuertemente, porque sé que ellas me ven y se preocupan por mi bienestar. Así que permanecen a mi lado.

No obstante, cuando las dos tienen su momento, cuando ellas se quedan solas y yo necesito ir a la biblioteca y ellas a sus casas y se van juntas, me duele. Duele y mucho, porque siento que llegara el momento en que se terminarán enamorando y yo seré desplazada.

"Pero qué estás pensando Hayate", me regañé.

Me encontraba esperando a mis chicas, woo, ¡pero qué digo!: "Mis chicas", ¡qué posesiva me volvía con ellas!

Aunque, pensándolo bien, se sentirían muy tristes sin mí. Sí, así es.

"Hayate-chan" -me giré para observar a mi primera conejita, y por supuesto, mi favorita.

"¿Qué sucede, Fate-chan? -pregunté con un coqueteo- ¿Necesitas a Hayate-chan? Vamos, no seas tímida -le levanté el rostro para que nuestros ojos chocaran-, sé que nadie puede vivir sin mí" –reí.

"Ha-Hayate… -se puso como un tomate-… es que Nanoha se cayó y venía a informarte que se torció el tobillo y la llevaré a casa, ¿deseas acompañarnos?" -me preguntó.

Pude escuchar que en esas palabras mi corazón se agrietó, como un "_crash_", cuando se rompe un vidrio.

"No, está bien. Encárgate de Nanoha, yo iré a la biblioteca."

"Está bien, te llamo más tarde" -se alejó y sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla.

¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué me sentía así con ellas? _¿Por qué?_

Siempre que sucedía lo mismo, cuando no podía compartir un momento con ambas, eso me dolía horrores; un dolor que desgarra el alma poco a poco, palabras que son peor que una navaja que corta.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca para huir y no ver a Fate-chan rodeando a Nanoha con sus brazos.

Fate-chan de cierta manera me volvía mas loca que Nanoha-chan, su forma de ser, tan serena, dulce, tímida. Pero sobre todo, me volvía más loca cuando me miraba con esos ojos escarlata; pero había una cosa que le brindaba ese color vino, ese algo que era tan atrayente que no me hartaba, y también, había que incluir el simple hecho de que fuera Fate-chan.

Pero Nanoha no se quedaba atrás: Esos ojos mar, su forma indomable, rebelde, fuerte, y en cierto modo dulce y tímida, que la caracterizaba, _me encantaba._

Salí de la biblioteca, después de no lograr elegir un libro, ya que no dejaba de pensar en "mis conejitas favoritas".

"Woo, esto sí que es grave, he pasado de posesiva a pervertida en un solo día. ¡Soy grande! -me halagué- Mmm, debería hacer un ejército de conejitas con un emblema que lleve mi rostro, ¡para que todos sepan que le pertenecen a la gran y todopoderosa Yagami Hayate!"

Solté un par de carcajadas ante mi increíble idea.

"Pero mejor no, si creo un ejército, mis conejitas favoritas se sentirán solas. No, una mujer como yo no puede hacer eso –pensaba-. Ya sé, las volveré mis conejitas personales, sí, ¡eso haré, jojojo!" -reía tan fuertemente que el intendente que emergía de un salón, me observó, me miró feo y me tiró a loca.

Rayos, ellas lograban romper mi racionalismo.

Finalmente, llegué a casa.

Subí a mi alcoba, me sentía triste y muy melancólica.

No dejaba de pensar en ellas, no podía y por supuesto que no quería, pensar que se preocupaban por mí de una manera que me domina, que me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Ellas…

_En el paraíso de sus ojos,  
me pierdo porque estoy perdida;  
en la paz de sus labios,  
me encuentro porque estoy con ustedes;  
en el universo de sus almas  
vivo con mil sentidos.  
En ustedes, vivo amando._

No podía creer lo que pensaba sobre mis dos amigas, lo que tales sentimientos habían creado en mí; pero lo más curioso, es que no le temía a esa sensación, al contrario, me gustaba.

Sin embargo, lo que en realidad pasaba entre nosotras y dolía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, era que ellas podían vivir sin mí, y yo, al contrario, no podría vivir sin ellas.

En ese momento mi celular sonó, era Nanoha. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo contesté.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿cómo estas?"

"Estoy bien Hayate, gracias por preocuparte, pero…"

"¿Pero…?"

"Estaría mejor si tan solo estuvieras a-aquí..."

"No tienes por qué pedirlo, iba a ir a verte."

"Mhp –afirmó-, entonces te esperaremos, Fate-chan y yo."

"Sí, espérenme."

_Mi objetivo son sus sentimientos,  
uno a uno, de mí a ustedes;  
riendo tristezas,  
llorando sonrisas,  
mi objetivo son ustedes.  
Y sólo ustedes, para amarlas_.

Velozmente me alisté, escuchar que me necesitaban tanto como yo a ellas me hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo, y entonces… me detuve.

El simple hecho de pensar en Nanoha y Fate, sin que ninguna me dijese nada, me hacía feliz. Lo que significa que esto es…

_Si las sueño es porque las quiero,  
si las necesito es porque las quiero,  
si las pienso es porque las quiero,  
si las añoro es porque las quiero,  
las quiero porque las quiero.  
Y las quiero, porque son ellas._

…amor…

_Las necesito para respirar,  
necesito sus ojos para ver,  
necesito sus labios para sentir,  
necesito sus almas para vivir,  
necesito sus existencias para sonreír.  
Las necesito para saber amar…_

Sí, definitivamente era Amor, y uno muy loco, así que me apresuré para ir en busca de este mismo.

Llegué a casa de Nanoha, toqué y su madre me abrió. Saludé educadamente, no deseaba quedar mal ante la suegra, y con prisa me dirigí hacia ellas.

Toqué, nuevamente, ahora el cuarto que contenía a mis amadas.

Fate-chan me abrió y me sonrió, era una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella, así que me quedé embobada.

_Fue una mirada,  
un frenesí de besos,  
una lujuria de sentimientos.  
Fue un instante sin fin,  
sin tiempo para soñar._

Entré a la habitación e igual que Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan tenía un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

"Bueno, ¿qué esta pasando? Me vuelven loca."

"Hayate -me dirigió la palabra Nanoha-, verás, Fate-chan me dijo que te comportaste extraña cuando te dijo que me había lastimado y me traería a casa, y pues… no deseaba que te molestaras…"

"Sí, verás Hayate -ahora hablaba Fate-, sabía que ibas a ir a la biblioteca, así que no quería causarte molestias. En verdad, lo siento."

"Tontitas, vamos, yo no me enojé, sólo…" –de repente, callé.

"¿Sólo?" -preguntaron al unísono.

Ya no podía más, ya no podía soportar más este sentimiento que descubría y encerraba en mi pecho. No era justo.

"¿Saben? Ya no callaré más, porque yo te amo Nanoha, y te amo a ti también Fate" -lo solté y mi corazón respiró.

Y como milagro, Nanoha me jaló para quedar frente a sus labios, y entonces sucedió. Mi sueño, una parte de él, se realizó: Ella me besaba y yo le correspondía.

Después se apartó y me observó.

Y como en un sueño, como por arte de magia, Fate me tomó de la cadera y me giró; aturdida por lo sucedido con Nanoha, no me di cuenta hasta que mis labios eran poseídos por los suyos.

Era correspondida...

_Mientras me hablaban y yo las miraba,  
se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:  
El amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía.  
Mientras me susurraban y yo las amaba,  
se alzaron los sentimientos,  
mandaron sus voces,  
el cielo se hizo visible en sus ojos  
y yo pronuncié el querer en sus labios._

Después del beso, ellas me dijeron que se encontraban enamoradas de mí. A pesar de eso, las palabras sobraban, porque sus acciones ya me habían mostrado más de lo que yo esperaba.

Ese día habíamos terminado como un trío, uno muy feliz.

Porque:

"_**Querer**__**, es saber compartir."**_

_**FIN**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Bueno, aquí está este NanoHayaFate, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Crí****ticas, sugerencias, comentarios, serán bienvenidos.**

**¡****Gracias por leer!**

**¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!**

**¡Gracias, Kida! ¡Te quiero!**

**Sunako-san.**


End file.
